


she says she wants to bleed

by feistycadavers



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Marking, Coming Untouched, Crossdressing, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Feminization, Genderplay, Lingerie, M/M, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistycadavers/pseuds/feistycadavers
Summary: “Sorry you can’t all be good enough at makeup to do liner brows in a moving van,” Chris says. He puts his brush down and goes back into his coffin case full of makeup, rifling through compacts, and the lipstick he’s looking for comes rolling out and falls onto the floor.in which chris does the goth spice look and ryan fucks the stupid fake lashes right off his dumb face about it
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Ryan Sitkowski
Comments: 22
Kudos: 47





	she says she wants to bleed

**Author's Note:**

> look. you read the tags. you still clicked. i ain't gonna apologize for SHIT
> 
> the google doc is called "i want this thot obliterated"
> 
> this is another episode of Marina Got An Idea And Then They Could Not Chill So They Wrote An Entire Fic In One Night. we all know the fuckin goth spice look and we all know how i feel about femme chris so y'know of course this had to happen one of these days. did chris actually wear fake lashes with that look? no fuckin idea but you bet your ass i'm gonna put em on him anyway. this is also somehow the horniest bullshit i've written in literal years probably??
> 
> [claire saffitz voice] just so you know i will not be accepting constructive criticism
> 
> uh we got she/her pronouns and feminine words being used for genitals for a cis man here. i get this is probs sensitive for some folks so y'know, full disclosure. it does kinda go into mdom fsub places with the dialogue. and once again it's daddy kink but not age play. the terms "daddy" and "baby girl" are used but just as roles y'know. no weird nonsense. i mean. there's a lot of weird nonsense here but none of it is age play
> 
> should i examine why i'm into this dynamic when it's m/m or even role reversed as femdom but i find it very triggering if it's actually mdom/fsub? maybe so. but today is not that day.
> 
> title from count choculitis. comment moderation is on cuz i been goin thru it and don't have the spoons for nonsense play fucking nice
> 
> ETA 7/15/2020: did a dvd commentary on this filth. [here's a link](https://bringmoreknives.dreamwidth.org/121031.html)

The last four years of Ryan’s life have been mercifully free from the torture of having to watch Chris walk around in a skirt, but apparently today is the day his peace is shattered, because when he walks into the dressing room, Chris is standing there doing his makeup in the mirror and wearing a goddamn skirt.

For fuck’s sake. 

“That’s a look,” Ryan comments, as he’s dropping into an armchair across from Ricky with his wine. It’s definitely _something._ Chris has foregone the tights he wore with the last skirt and is wearing fucking goddamn fishnet thigh highs, complete with garters, which is apparently a thing for Ryan. Which is news to him. Y’know. Of all the various things Chris has worn that got to him, he did not exactly think it was gonna be _that._

“He keeps calling himself goth spice,” Vinny says. “I’m waiting for a spooky rendition of Wannabe.”

“I’m working on it,” Chris says, shooting Vinny a look in the mirror. “I can’t make up words that fast _and_ do my eyebrows.” 

“Sometimes I’m glad I never got into doing eyebrows,” Ryan says. 

“Sorry you can’t all be good enough at makeup to do liner brows in a moving van,” Chris says. He puts his brush down and goes back into his coffin case full of makeup, rifling through compacts, and the lipstick he’s looking for comes rolling out and falls onto the floor. 

“If you thought those eyebrows were good,” Ricky says, ”then I have news f-- _Jesus Fuck,_ Chris--“

“Stop _looking,_ ” Chris says, trying to hold the skirt down in the back, but apparently he doesn’t know how to fuckin’ bend over in a skirt cuz he’s given the rest of them a damn eyeful of the fact that he’s _wearing panties._ Ryan’s brain is about to melt out his ears. 

“Dude, what the fuck,” Vinny says, flicking his gum wrapper at him. 

“What the fuck else am I supposed to wear under a skirt?” Chris asks, swatting it out of the air. He pops open the lipstick tube. “Jeez.”

“I dunno, the same boxer briefs you always wear?” Ricky remarks. Ryan pulls his vape out because he needs a fucking goddamn hit now. He’s gonna be thinking about that for the rest of forever probably. 

“That’s not goth spice,” Chris says, dunking the lipstick wand back into the tube. “He does not wear boxer briefs.”

“ _She_ ,” Ryan scoffs, grinning. Chris glances over at him with one of those unmistakable looks that says Ryan just said something that went _right_ to the dick. Interesting. 

Because Chris, in all the years he and Ryan have been doing their intermittent hookups on tour, has only shot him that look a few times. 

Noted. 

“ _Shut up,”_ Chris huffs. Definitely hit some sort of nerve. “Let me put my lashes on. Jesus.”

“I don’t know how you can stand those things,” Ricky says, mercifully changing the subject. “They feel like caterpillars on your eyelids.”

“Beauty is pain,” Chris says. 

“Can you like. See them when you’re wearing them?”

“Yeah,” Ricky says. “It’s fuckin _weird._ ”

“When did _you_ wear them?” Vinny asks. 

“Some fuckin’ ancient Creatures shoot,” Ryan says. “I thought he was gonna fly off if he blinked too much.”

“Fuck off,” Ricky says, but he’s laughing. Ryan grins. Chris tosses something back into his coffin case and shuts it, latches it. 

“Alright, ready,” Chris says. Ryan takes a long hit off his vape. Gives him a wolf whistle that comes out smoke. Chris whacks him on the shoulder. “ _Shut up._ ”

//

Ryan ends up dragging Chris into the nearest bathroom backstage after the show and shoving him into the wall. Chris looks at him, hair stuck to his face with sweat, lipstick smeared from the microphone, open mouthed grin splitting his face. 

“Hi,” Chris says, biting at his lip piercings. Ryan huffs at him, smiles back at him. 

“You just _had_ to do the fishnets, huh,” Ryan says. Chris is already out of his fur coat, just mesh shirt and PVC skirt and thigh highs and boots. “Been thinking about throwing you against the damn wall like this since you fuckin’ bent over and showed all of us what was under that skirt. _Slut._ ” Chris practically melts into the wall, shuffling his legs apart a little. 

“What are you gonna do about it, daddy?” Chris asks. Ryan scoffs at him, moves his hand from his shoulder to Chris’s throat. 

“Pull the fuckin’ skirt up,” Ryan says, and Chris does, the crinkle of plastic as he hikes it up his thighs. The front of the black panties is straining full of dick. Ryan looks him over, pulls him from the wall, turns him around. Chris pulls the skirt up the rest of the way, the mesh back of the panties barely enough to cover anything. “Were you _trying_ to get some guy to grab a handful of this ass? Damn.” 

“Maybe,” Chris remarks, and Ryan pushes his chest into the wall, smacks his ass hard. 

“I kinda like goth spice,” Ryan says. “She’s a slut. I’m into that.” Chris actually whines at that, and Ryan turns his hand over, smacks the other side. “You want me to call you she?”

“Yeah,” Chris says, arching out a little. Ryan slides his hand up Chris’s back, thumbs over the bats tattooed on the back of his neck. 

“Anything for my girl,” Ryan says, grabbing the back of the panties and hiking them up, exposing more of his ass, pulling them tighter around his cock. Chris hisses. “I bet you’ve been dying for my cock in this pussy all fuckin’ night.” 

“ _Daddy,_ ” Chris says, painted nails digging at the wall. Ryan brings his hand down hard a few more times, white skin flushing pink. “Fuck. Harder.” Ryan pulls his hips away from the wall by the gusset of the panties and Chris has to step back, pulls the skirt the rest of the way up to his waist and exposes the rest of the garter belt. Ryan turns a little so he can get some more strength behind his hand, spanks him hard enough he shifts forward onto the toes of his boots. 

“That hard enough, babe?” Ryan asks, hitting the other side, and Chris gasps, nods quickly. 

“Yeah, please, thank you--“ Chris chokes out, and Ryan reaches between his legs to grab his cock through the panties, his breath catching hard. 

“Baby girl’s a fuckin’ pain slut,” Ryan says. “Bet your cunt is already wet enough for me to slide right the fuck in, huh.” Chris is already breathless, practically melting into the wall. 

“Fuck my pussy, daddy,” Chris murmurs, and Ryan pulls the panties aside, rubs his fingers up against Chris’s ass, spits down onto his fingers. Chris keens, pushes back at them, and Ryan’s first finger slips in easier than expected. 

“Goddamn,” Ryan says. “Just like I thought. Opening right up.” He fucks the digit into him and Chris leans his face into the wall. 

“Fuck,” Chris whispers. Ryan brings his free hand around to Chris’s throat, just holding, pushes his own hips up against Chris’s thigh so he can feel how hard he is in his suit, and Chris’s mouth falls open. “Daddy.”

“Baby girl wants to touch her daddy’s cock?” Ryan asks, pushing another finger in, and Chris hisses at the stretch, Ryan thumbing along the script on his jaw. 

“Please,” Chris begs, even though he keeps his hands planted on the wall. 

“Maybe I just wanna put it right in that hot cunt,” Ryan says, voice low, and Chris’s mouth actually falls open, his eyes looking wet when he glances over at Ryan, finally meets his eyes. Ryan mouths a kiss at the back of Chris’s shoulder. ”Maybe I just wanna make my girl wait till I’m ready to make her come on my cock.” Chris’s breath shakes when he sighs, Ryan still working him open on his fingers. 

“Wh- whatever you want,” Chris sobs, choking a little. 

“You keep your fuckin’ hands right on the wall,” Ryan demands, letting go of Chris’s neck to undo his pants. “I want you to come from getting fucked like a girl.” Chris nods quickly, adjusts so he can rest his head against his forearm on the wall as Ryan pulls his fingers out, spits again. Slicks his cock through it as he hooks his thumb into the panties to hold them out of the way. Chris’s skin is spanked hot under his palm. Chris sobs when Ryan sinks home, pushing back down onto it easily. “ _Fuck--_ ”

“Shit,” Chris chokes out, and Ryan grabs the back of his hair, turns his head so he can see Chris’s eyeshadow start to run.

“You good?” Ryan asks, and Chris nods quickly.

“Yeah,” Chris says. “Go ahead. _Fuck_.”

So Ryan does. Pulls back, pushes right back in. Chris arches back at it, and Ryan unbuttons another button on his shirt, gathers the length of the skirt up in his hand and grabbing it together around the waistband for some leverage, pulls Chris back onto his cock as much as he’s fucking into him. Chris’s moan breaks in his throat as he fists his hand in his own hair, drops his head down. Ryan pushes the back of Chris’s shirt up enough to see the sheen of sweat over the scorpion on his back, grabs onto his waist. Chris rocks back onto Ryan, so Ryan stops for a moment, lets Chris do the work. 

“Fuck, good girl,” Ryan says through gritted teeth, as Chris rides his cock, fucks himself back on it. “Your cunt looks so pretty stretched open with your panties pulled over to the side like that, shit--“

“It’s _your_ pussy, daddy--“

“Yeah, it fuckin’ _is_ mine; your pretty fuckin’ mouth is mine too - pretty girl mouth. Wanna choke you on my dick.”

“I wanna gag on it, daddy--“

“You’re a real whore aren't you?” Ryan asks, shoving Chris forward into the wall, pinning him. Chris gasps, and Ryan fucks him hard, reaching around to hook his fingers into Chris’s mouth and he’s crying in earnest now, even as he sucks on Ryan’s fingers. “That’s your pussy on those fingers, baby girl--“

“Fuck,” Chris keens, around Ryan’s fingers. Ryan smears his lipstick as he drags his hand down to Chris’s throat, grabs him, pulls him into a better angle. Chris sobs out a moan, clearly hitting a good spot. 

“You gonna come on that cock, babe?” Ryan asks, his voice thin, breathless. “Gonna come in your panties?”

“Yeah, _fuck,_ shit--“

“Yeah, come for me,” Ryan says, and the bathroom is quiet for a moment except for the sound of Ryan’s hips hitting against Chris’s flushed ass. Chris sobs, smacking his palm against the wall, painfully close, and then Ryan squeezes his hand around Chris’s throat and apparently that does it. 

“Fuck, daddy,” Chris chokes out, and Ryan feels him come, tight around him, grinding back onto his cock even as he’s fucking him. Chris shudders hard, moans loud, and Ryan fucks him through it till Chris is shaking, whining. He pulls out and Chris actually _whimpers._ Ryan grabs his ass and spreads him apart, his hole open and pink, and Ryan swears under his breath. 

“Your cunt looks fuckin’ pretty all busted open like that,” Ryan says, and Chris huffs a laugh, still breathless. 

“You wanna come in my pussy, daddy?” Chris asks, but Ryan lets him go, snaps his panties back into place. 

“Nah,” Ryan says, spitting in his hand again and working his cock in it. “M’gonna mark these panties with my come.”

“Yeah?” Chris asks, panting. “Yeah. Come on my ass. _Fuck._ ”

“Pretty _girl_ ass,” Ryan murmurs, grabbing onto Chris’s hip again, leaning into the contact, pressing his nose into the back of Chris’s shoulder. He ruts up against the back of Chris’s panties, trapping his cock against it under his thumb. “Lemme see those tears, babe--“

“I think my eyelashes are falling off,” Chris says, smiling, rubbing back against Ryan. Ryan grins, digs his teeth into his lip, nearing his end.

“Somehow even prettier ruined like that,” Ryan says, and Chris tilts his head in closer as Ryan grits out a moan, comes, spilling across Chris’s back dimples and soaking through the panties, his cock dragging raw in the hottest possible way. Chris reaches back and smears his fingers through it, puts his hand over Ryan’s as he rides it out. “Shit,” Ryan hisses. 

“Holy shit,” Chris says, voice shaky, Ryan’s mouth on his neck. He plucks one of the strip lashes off, barely still stuck on, flicks it at the trash bin. Ryan laughs. 

“I think I literally fucked the fake eyelashes off of you,” he remarks. Chris scoffs at him. 

“Very funny,” he says. He turns around, back to the wall, and sucks the come off his fingers, his other hand smoothing over the shaved side of Ryan’s head. “So. I don’t know what all that was.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Ryan says. “We’re all into some weird shit.” Chris’s face is streaked with eyeshadow and mascara, his lipstick smeared even more than before. “Apparently one of those weird things for me is wrecking your perfect ass makeup. What the hell.” Chris laughs in earnest that time. 

“Yeah, well, help me look decent again?” he asks, pulling the other lash strip off. 

“I think you look _great_ , for one,” Ryan says, but he helps Chris tidy up anyway. 

There’s not a whole lot he can do about the come on his fishnets, though. 

**Author's Note:**

> ao3userfeistycadavers.tumblr.com

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Gentleman Caller](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649739) by [thisplace_ishaunted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisplace_ishaunted/pseuds/thisplace_ishaunted)




End file.
